


Gem of Scath or Bust

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: The Many Alternative Lives of JayRae [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - World War II, Drama, Friendship/Love, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Professor Rachel Roth has been employed by Allied Forces to recover the Gem of Scath from the lost civilization Azarath, somewhere in the heart of Africa's Jungle, before the Nazis party does. Her father is the SS officer heading the Nazis expedition for this artifact.Rachel has employed the Waynes to help her get to the Gem of Scath first.





	1. Staying a Step Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I get a lot of requests for this particular AU. So I'm going to explain how this particular story works.
> 
> 1\. It is not one of my priorities. It was a drabble that has continued, and is likely to continue and as requests for it come I will add on to it.
> 
> 2\. It will be mainly posted and worked on through requests, via tumblr.
> 
> 3\. It's not a full fledged plot story, I'm making it up as I go. I manage the Hopes for a Bastard Series, I have resumed Never Be the Same, and the Until the Day I... Series, so I'm focusing on finishing those up.
> 
> 4\. If you want more of this particular little AU, please make a request on Tumblr. Don't be shy about it, I don't bite. And it might take me a long while, but I will; in time, get to whatever request is in my inbox. So seriously, don't be shy, if you desire more of this story put in the request.
> 
> That's all for now folks!

Wayne Treasures, a prestigious company, of a prestigious back ground for Archaeology was a family run business. Thomas and Martha Wayne had started their company with a family friend, Alfred Pennyworth, in Egypt on a dig at the turn of the century and had Bruce.

Bruce Wayne was a smart man, and he'd been a student of the world. There was no greater expert in History to date, than Bruce Wayne.

Thomas and Martha had retired and moved to Gotham, a good city in New Jersey, and built the business as Bruce and Alfred took to traveling the world. Bruce Wayne had four sons, whether they wre adopted or his blood sons no one really knew, not even the children, but it didn't matter to the globe trotting family.

There was Richard 'Dick' John Grayson-Wayne who moved to Gotham with his wife, Barbara Gordon when Barbara was expecting their first child. Dick was a lawyer, and he managed most the legal things in Wayne Treasures.

Then there was Jason Peter Todd-Wayne, who was the best treasure hunter (and trouble finder) ever born in the Wayne family. He was the wild child of the Waynes, and also the most elusive one running around the world with his gang of treasure hunting friends; Roy Harper, and Kori Anders.

Next was Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, a child rumored to be the bastard child of Bruce and Janet Drake, but that was neither confirmed or denied until the family took him in at nine after his father and mother perished. Timothy was the accountant of Wayne Treasures staying based in Gotham with his young, new wife, Stephanie Wayne (Brown).

And finally there was Bruce's famed Arabian bastard, the only confirmed blood son, Damian Wayne, who traveled mostly with his father. Still learning to ropes of the company, and the ways of treasure hunters.

And that brought Jason to where he was today as he sat alone for the first time in months in some shitty bar, with his feet propped up on a rickety table as he kept his hat over his face fighting to ignore the humid heat of the Congo's Jungle. He was here on a job, the first job he'd had alone since partnering with Roy and Kori (who were currently on their honeymoon), and he figured it was an easy job. All he was required to do was escort some dotty professor to a bunch of ancient ruins and help them find the Gem of Scath. It shouldn't be too hard.

All the information he'd dug up on the Gem of Scath was minimal; it was Azarathian, and a ruby neckless said to hold the god Trigon in it. The Nazis were after it which was why he was now in this Godforsaken jungle, because the Nazis were brewing to be a real threat and Hitler had his people running around the world collecting rare artifacts so he could 'obtain the power of gods'. Fool, but Jason didn't care, he was here on a job and a job he'd be doing.

As for what he could find on Professor Roth: Teacher of World History at the Oxford University, on loan to America, and being sent here for that stupid Gem.

Which was why his family was hired.

The door of the bar opened, and he heard light, purposeful steps.

"Mr. Todd," a smoky monotone said calmly and he lifted his hat from his face then and blinked twice to make certain he was seeing what he was seeing.

She was ivory and ebony, her ebony hair was drawn back from her face, her ivory skin was complimented by a few freckles, her lips were stained a ruby red he wasn't sure if it was dye or natural, her black lashes were thick and her eyes dark. They were dark like those rare purple diamonds or fine onyx. She was slight too, tiny, but there was something about how she held her delicate frame which commanded respect and attention.

"Depends who's asking," he said.

"Professor Rachel Raven Roth," she sat across from him and he tossed he worn hat on the table as he stared at her.

"They didn't say anything about you being a woman, Professor," he said as he sat up and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his shirt, he offered her one and she shook her head.

"One day they will prove those to be horrid for your health," she said simply. "And I do not see what my being a woman has to do with this."

"Nothing," he shrugged as he lit his cigarette and looked at her as he pulled it from his lips. "It's going to be a long trip, small boat, no privacy, and we're traveling through tribal warzones."

"I see, rest assure Mr. Todd, I am prepared for a long trip, and I'm not shy, as to warzones, I grew up in a different one but I'll handle this all the same," she said primly.

Oh he liked her.

"If you can handle it, Jason Todd at your service," he said and took a smoke as he lifted his had to the bartender for a drink.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Todd," she nodded.

"I insist you call me Jason, or this will be a very long trip," he warned her as two glasses were placed before them and a bottle of whiskey. He offered her a drink and she nodded slightly.

"So, to staying a step ahead of the Nazis," he cheered as he poured her two fingers and himself two.

"Here's to the hopeful recovery of the lost," she cheered and they knocked their drinks back as he stood, he offered her his hand out of a habit Alfred had drilled into him as a kid and her ivory hand slipped into his weathered one as he pulled her tiny frame up.

"So, little bird, mind telling me how a woman got to being a professor as Oxford?" he asked. She picked up her back and walked with him down to the docks.

"I studied."


	2. Not Shy

Jason walked Professor Roth up to his boat and helped her on as he untied her from the docks before he hopped on. The woman traveled light, he'd give her that, she had one trunk, which he was guessing to be full of books from the way she was dragging it, and a bag. Jason hefted up both.

"I'll show you to your quarters," he said as he walked her below deck. His ship wasn't a large on, it wasn't designed big, four cabins, one kitchen, and a huge open deck, plus a large cargo hold. His weapons, were numerous and scattered about throughout the ship, and all his munitions were safely kept. Over all the Jolly Rodger; yes that was a joke on Peter Pan, his favored childhood book, Peter Pan.

"So, after you're settled, you can come up and we'll discuss where we're going, or you can rest, this is a steam boat, so be gentle with her, and whatever you do, do not drop food or your person in the water," Jason warned.

"Worried about crocodiles?" she asked as she pulled her bun down, he saw the purple undertones of her black hair then, which was unique and very different from what he'd seen in a long time.

"No ma'am, crocs aren't the killers in these part, it's the hippos you have to worry about," he stated.

"I see, I'll be up in a moment," she said as she started pulling off her shoes. He left her then as he jogged up the stairs to where the wheel was, his only crew would be picked up in a few stops, down the river, and it wasn't his normal crew he'd hired. Normally Kori hired the crew, but this time as it was just him he would be doing it.

He pulled his letter from Victor Cyrus, and thought it over. Victor was a safe contact in these parts, a man born of a Belgium father, and native mother, he was a good man; big as a tree, and the normal contact in these parts for reliable crews. No doubt that the Nazis party had heard of that, but Victor being a Negro might have them going to another for workers. Yeah, Jason was well aware of the Nazis' growing hate list, it wasn't a secret.

But if they didn't go to Vic, then that would mean they'd go to Vandal Savage, a former Belgium bastard mercenary who Jason had had many unpleasant encounters with. This was going to be a bitch, and he didn't have his normal back up as he paddled through the Congo. Sighing he looked up when he heard light steps and found himself staring at Professor Roth.

The woman was wearing pants, but that wasn't why she had his attention. No, she had his attention because there was something commanding about her which demanded his attention, even as she stood there dressed in slacks, bare feet, and a small man's shirt (possibly even a boy's).

"Hey sunshine," he smiled.

"I have a name," she replied.

"Yeah, but you look like a ray of sunshine right now," he replied and smiled at her slight pinkening, and the frown as her dark eyes narrowed dangerously on him.

"The Nazis' have hired another interested party to authenticate the Gem of Scath, we must move swiftly if we are to fine it," Rachel stated.

"Yeah, about that, who's this expert they hired?" Jason asked.

The woman pursed her lips as she folded her arms and she seemed to think about this carefully.

"My mother was a German aristocrat from a very powerful and wealthy family before the Great War, she went to Britain as a young girl to be with an aunt, for her education, at the start of the Great War, there she met my father, a teacher's aid at Oxford. They married when he raped my mother and impregnated her. My father saw an opportunity to move up the social ladder so they returned to Germany to have me.

"When I was twelve my mother took me, and ran away to England again where we changed our names, and hid from my father. My father, is Lucifer Skath, he had worked hard to become a renowned professor in Germany at the Heidelberg University, in philosophy, he was quick to join the Nazi party, and has quickly ascended their ranks. He's one of Hitler's SS officers," Rachel answered.

"What's this have to do with anything?" Jason asked.

"Because, Mr. Todd, I have spent a lifetime doing the exact opposite of my father, and now I have agreed to this challenge to beat him. Hitler has sent my father, Lucifer Skath, to retrieve the Gem of Scath," she answered.

"Oh," Jason said numbly and she smiled. He'd heard of Lucifer Skath, one couldn't be in this business and not hear of the Nazis' prized treasure hunter and finder, and know the ruthlessness with which he'd execute his digs and raids and hunts.

"Now, Mr. Todd, are you sure you wish to continue helping me?" she asked.

"Well, Miss Roth, I was hired to do a job, and as a Wayne, I always do my jobs, so yeah, I'm in," he smiled as he leaned over the petite woman. "Are you?"

"Yes, I want to destroy my father," she said so sweetly, and in that monotone he had a chill of thrill and fear ooze down his spine. The woman was a lot more dangerous that he'd originally anticipated, and he liked it.

"Then welcome aboard the Jolly Rodger," he offered her his hand, she shook it.

"We're picking the crew up in two stops, know anything about navigating the rivers, little bird?" he asked as they walked.

"No, but I am most interested in learning," she offered honestly.

"I have a feeling you have an insatiable thirst for information," he mused.

"Knowledge is power, Mr. Todd," she supplied.

"You should really call me Jason, I don't respond to Mr. Todd," he said as he lead her up to the charts.

"Jason," she monotonously retried his name, and he'd swear it had never sounded sweeter. "You should know I prefer Raven, then, not Rachel," she said.

"Raven, interesting name," he said uncertainly.

"My father fears the ravens," she said.

"Even better name then," he smiled.

"I think so."


End file.
